lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine
Clementine is a major character in Last of The Walking Dead. A mature, kind, and polite girl, who in time developed more brash and forceful traits, Clementine struggles to adapt to the harsh world around her after being sheltered from it for most of her life. Biography Background and Early Life Clementine was born shortly after the outbreak, only a year after the pandemic crisis of 2011. After learning of his wife Diana’s pregnancy, Clementine's father, Ed, made the brisk judgment of leaving the FEDRA quarantine situated in Atlanta, the one they had lived in for nearly 5 months, with the intent of finding a healthy, safer home for their daughter. Diana and Ed left the facility in the midst of the night, hiding in the outskirts of Georgia, where together they built a modest farm, staying there in seclusion for the next 8 years. Clementine grew up in that sheltered environment, hardly aware of any of what occurred beyond her doorstep, knowing nothing but the strong affection and devotion bestowed upon her by Diana and Ed. Only a few weeks before her 9th birthday, the FEDRA troops had lastly been able to track down Clementine’s house with the full intention of gunning down any and all of its occupants. Upon hearing the terrifying noises made by the marching FEDRA soldiers, Clem was told by her mother to run as fast as she could, taking with her only a small backpack containing enough supplies for a few days, as well as some of her personal belongings. ‘’Wait for us, and be safe.’’ were Diana’s final words to the girl, before she escaped through the house’s back door. A few miles away from Clem’s house was a lakeshore, one her father would occasionally take her to when they went fishing. In that place, far away from her home, they had built a small cottage and a treehouse, and it is there that Clementine waited for her parents… yet after days and nights of solitude, and a growing feeling of utter despair, they never came. Long after the girl had begun to give up hope, however, a man named Lee found her and took her under his wing with the promise of keeping her safe. Weeks, months, years went by… Lee and Clementine traveled east, then north, in an effort to avoid the FEDRA armed forces roaming through the state of Georgia. Clementine was, however, kept in the dark regarding the connection between FEDRA and their constant moving from place to place. Staying away from large settlements, opting instead for small groups, first they stumbled upon the Motor Inn, where a man named Kenny and his family were situated along with many others. Surviving on their own after the Motor inn group’s passing, Lee and Clementine developed a great bond, protecting each other and holding out hope that one day they would find a home for them. While roaming through North Carolina, Lee and Clementine stumbled upon a group of FEDRA refugees situated in a cabin far north. There they learned of an infamous FEDRA operative solely named Carver, who had allegedly been on their tail for months. Though their time spent with the cabin group was a peaceful one, it soon came to an end when the FEDRA soldiers led by Carver located their hideout, kicking off a witch hunt against the cabin group and killing many of them in the process. Lee and Clem would eventually outrun Carver’s military force in Ohio, enduring a harsh winter in the process. With all their newfound companions either dead or captured, Lee and Clementine kept on moving without looking back, having only the company of one another. It had been 4 years since they met. Now pushing through the desolated cities of Pittsburgh, Lee and Clementine intend to find the large, infamous group known only as the “Fireflies’’, seeking above all to finally bring an end to their life of continuous running. Spring, 2025 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Following a messy run-in with the Saviors while trying to make their way out of Pittsburgh, Clementine and Lee flee to the roof of an abandoned coffee shop, where they scout a bridge leading out of the city being used as a Savior outpost, the two steadily beginning to plan their next move. Clementine and Lee are then suddenly met with a man and a girl, Joel and Ellie respectively, with both groups mistaking each other for bandits and getting into a brief, violent dispute: Clementine tackling Ellie, leading into the latter being forced to hold a knife to Clem's throat. After their intentions were made clear, the two parties reluctantly decide to work together to escape the city after some rest. Despite Ellie's attempt to apologize, Clementine ignores the girl out of disdain for her and Joel. Hours later, the group settles on a plan to use one of the bandits' freshly dead body as a distraction, placing it against the horn of a nearby car. Their plan backfires, however, when the body reanimates, grabbing Clementine by the ankle. The girl is promptly saved by Ellie, and the two of them make their way to Joel and Lee, who had been waiting for them at the gate leading to the bridge. Unfortunately, because of a large truck standing in their way, the group is forced to climb it one by one using a small ladder, one that Clementine accidentally ends up breaking during her turn, leaving Joel without an escape route. While Ellie is quick to jump down back to his side, Lee grabs Clementine by the arm and forcefully drags her out of the scene. Clementine is distraught by Lee's actions, becoming deeply upset with him for leaving Joel and Ellie to their presumed death. That is until they encounter the two of them struggling to stay afloat much later, on a beach under the Pittsburgh bridge. While still in disarray, the group agrees to travel together for the unforeseeable future, their goal being to find the Fireflies. Clementine vents her frustration to Lee after they're able to talk on their own, their argument coming to an end with an affectionate hug. The Sewers Clementine and the group are later forced to push on through the sewers, their only way of progressing into the suburbs outside of Pittsburgh. Though they're met with obstacles such as large pools of water and packs of Clickers, the group is able to continue to a small refuge. It is there that Clementine apologizes to Ellie for acting scornful the previous day, the two girls making peace with one another by sharing a candy bar, and each of their stories to each other. Soon after, the group is separated after Clementine and Ellie fall into a current of sewage, the two girls being dragged into the suburbs, having to cooperate to find Lee, Joel and the radio tower they had arranged to meet them at. The Suburbs Clementine and Ellie bond further after the former suggests they play a question game, which they continue to do until hiking to the top of a mountain where they spot the radio tower they are headed to. The two girls take shelter inside a house where they later spend the night, cooking a nest of eggs and playing a brief game of darts. It is during nightfall that Ellie is caught by Clementine cleaning the infected bite in her arm, forcing her to tell Clem about her immunity and her friend who had since passed away, Riley. Later that night, they're reunited with Lee and Joel, Ellie deciding to likewise tell Lee about her secret. After reaching the tower, and finally coming to terms with Ellie's condition, Clementine and the group fix up an abandoned car, which they use to finally leave the city behind and head to Jackson, where Joel's brother lived. Plattsburg, Missouri They come to a stop in the small city of Plattsburg, where after being surrounded by infected, they are saved by Dwight, who informs them that he is willing to share supplies with them if they're willing to follow him to a safe-zone named Paradise Outpost. Desperate and uncertain, the group reaches a stalemate that is only solved when Lee proposes to go alone, against Clementine's protesting. Keeping in touch with him via a walkie-talkie, Clementine, Joel and Ellie await Lee's return in an abandoned hardware store. Ellie shows Clementine her joke book in an effort to cheer her up, bringing up how Clementine reminded her of Riley, and Clem responds by opening up about Sarah, Jane and the rest of her old group, all of them long gone by then. Note: The following is considered Non-canon When Lee returns, it is discovered that three strangers: Tara, Ben, and Troy, had hidden themselves inside the van he drove in, in an attempt to escape from the Saviors and the Paradise Outpost. In the middle of the confusion, Troy drives off with the van with Clementine still aboard, having seen through his plan before he was able to steal their only vehicle. Though she is able to force Troy to turn around, the van hits a walker during a moment of distraction, Troy grabbing the girl and jumping off the van before it crashed against a tree, saving her at the expense of himself. Lee reaches the scene shortly after, having followed the van on foot, and charges at Troy, pushing the injured boy against a tree. This action causes friction between Lee and Clem, who berates him for attacking Troy, and later for wanting to leave him to die. Clementine and Lee, at the girl's fierce insistence, carry an injured Troy back to the hardware store, where the girl takes care of his injuries with the group's aid. Despite her best efforts, Troy refuses to talk to her or anyone else, a trend that continued long after their departure from the abandoned store. End of Non-canon material Summer, 2025 Jackson County, Wyoming Clementine's group reaches Jackson after three months of traveling on foot, being greeted by Tommy and Andrea inside the Hydroelectric Dam they used as an outpost. Clementine, although hopeful that she'd be able to find clues about her parents, is met with nothing time and time again. Lee offers to cut her hair later that day, and when Clementine seeks assurance on the subject of her parents, Lee does so by telling her that it was possible they were still out there and that they'd be proud of her wherever they were. Andrea offers to take Ellie and Clementine on a horse ride to their community, which they do with the company of Carl, a young boy who resided in that very community. Later that night, Clementine and Ellie attend to a gather of other children, where they each share their own stories around a campfire. One of them, Lydia, fearing that Carl was spending too much time with the newcomers as opposed to her, casually taunted Clementine and Ellie as their conversation progressed. Ellie becomes fed up with it, calling Lydia an 'arrogant bitch' and shocking everyone present. Lydia quickly gets up to her feet and spits on Ellie's face, throwing insults her way as well. In a fit of rage, Clementine punches Lydia across the face, who then charges in Clementine's direction, tackling her, and doing the same while choking the girl. Carl breaks up the fight, and Andrea, upon reaching the scene, takes Ellie and Clementine home. The two girls are sent to their rooms after a quick briefing with Lee and Joel - The former concernedly bringing her an ice pack for Clementine's black eye. Clementine affirms that Ellie can count on her any time, and the two share a fistbump before going to bed. The next morning, they're forced to have a meeting about the fight with all the ones present. Tommy settles the issue after a heated discussion, sending them back to their homes with no serious punishments. Once Ellie had been taken to the local infirmary to confirm her immunity, Clementine and Joel headed to the market alone. There, they're faced with a man who claims to know of Joel's past, planting worrying thoughts into Clementine's head. Though Joel refuses to open up to her, Clementine tells him that he should at least do so with Ellie. Three days later, Clementine finds Ellie and Carl in the middle of trying to sneak out of Jackson, as Ellie had been prohibited from leaving. Clem is angered by this, saying she'd tell Tommy if Ellie went along with the idea. Carl quickly catches on, and forces them to reveal that Ellie carried a potential cure to the Cordyceps virus. Realizing why she couldn't leave, Carl is faced with a frustrated Ellie, who storms out, followed by Clementine. They have an argument about Ellie not taking their situation seriously, Ellie deciding to walk away to keep herself from telling Clem to 'fuck off'. That same day, Lee had been preparing a surprise party for Clementine's birthday. When told of this, upon reaching the house, a regretful Ellie chooses to stay for the girl's sake. Clementine is met with Lee's intricate celebration, filled with the likes of candles and a chocolate cake. Amazed beyond words, Clementine blows out the candles, wishing that Joel and Ellie don't go 'like everyone else.' Clementine and Ellie, both eating cake by the steps, reconcile after their fight, Ellie trying to give Clementine a present, a replacement for a tattered book of hers, only to learn that the old book belonged to Clementine's mother. Clementine explains to Ellie the meaning it had to her, claiming she thought it was 'strange'. Ellie assures her that it isn't, showing some of her own sentimental belongings. Lee invites Clementine for a short trip beyond the walls, where he teaches her how to use a rifle, fully earning the girl's trust and affection. Later that day, Ellie learns that Joel intended to leave her to Lee's care, which caused the girl to steal a horse and run away. Clementine was quick to find out about it, mounting on a horse herself - along with Lee - and chasing after her. Hours later, they find Ellie in a cabin, though only Joel is able to talk to her, heading inside to do so. After this, Joel decides to stay with the group, and Andrea finally gives them the location to the Fireflies. Even in spite of this, the fact that Ellie did what she did upsets Clementine, who winds up not talking to her for the foreseeable future. Fall, 2025 University of Eastern Colorado Months later, Clementine's group finds the University of Eastern Colorado, supposed home to the Fireflies. They head on through the gates, only to be met with very little. While Lee and Joel attempt to turn on a generator to open a fence, Clementine and Ellie are left watching the horses. After a long period of silence, Clementine proposes a game pitting both their horses against each other to see which one could get to an apple first. Ellie wins, much to Clementine's chagrin. They continue to talk. Clementine, worried that she might have to leave Ellie and Joel after they find the Fireflies, offers Ellie to talk about anything she wanted, hoping to make that day count. Ellie, in a failed attempt to tell Clem about her feelings for her, instead elaborates on her story about Riley and the feelings she had for her. Ellie tells Clementine in tears that she doesn't want what happened to Riley to happen to her too, and Clem, in the heat of the moment, says to her that she isn't leaving her. They hug, both crying at the thought of losing one another. Once past the gate and into the science building, the group finds a tape detailing what happened to the Fireflies there, and where they had relocated: Saint Mary's Hospital. Before they're able to discuss the journey ahead, Clementine and the others are attacked by a group of armed bandits. Clementine suggests that Ellie and Joel make a break for it while she and Lee stayed behind to hold them off, and Ellie reluctantly does so as Joel drags her away. Though they're able to hold them off momentarily, Lee is eventually cornered by an assembly of bandits led by Arthur Saint, forcing Clementine to leave him behind, seemingly for dead. She manages to escape the university with only a couple of bruises, and when she reunites with Ellie, telling them that Lee is still with the bandits, Ellie begrudgingly tells her that they can't go back for him, because she has to get Joel out of there to save his life, the smuggler having been gravelly injured during the assault. At that moment, Joel falls unconscious, slipping off the horse, and the two are forced to drag him away, leaving Lee behind. Late Winter, 2025 In the wake of Lee's 'death', Ellie and Clementine take shelter in an abandoned mall near the University of Eastern Colorado, where the two girls are forced to tape down one of Ellie's old shirts over Joel's wounds to keep him from bleeding out. Forced to find something to patch Joel up, the two set out to find something akin to a first aid kit inside the mall, making their way to a Weston's Pharmacy, where a medium-sized med-kit behind a locked door seemed to be their best shot at finding what they needed. Ellie knocks out the glass from the window on the door, and Clem tries to help Ellie climb into it. Ellie gets stuck, however, and Clementine has to force her through while the sound of clickers approaching their position exacerbated the situation. The med-kit turns out to be a bust, and Ellie unlocks the door to let Clementine in, pointing out their next destination: a military helicopter perched on the second floor of the mall. The two make their way there, where they argue over who would go out and search the helicopter, both being too afraid of losing the other if they were the ones to go out. In the end, Clementine lets Ellie go, and the older girl makes her way there. Her presence shifts the helicopter, almost sending it crashing to the ground below, but their efforts are rewarded with a small med-kit. Together, they make their way back to Joel, where they come across several recently deceased bandits and take their supplies. Ellie asks Clementine to patch Joel up, and helps her with it. That night, Clementine has nightmares, and Ellie tries to comfort her. The next day, the two find themselves coming across an old ranger station in the middle of the woods, deciding to take shelter there for the night. Finding walkers inside, the two struggle to take them out, with Clementine brutally finishing them off. Once they were dispatched, though, they make their way inside. While searching the place, Clem finds another box of matches, and Ellie, a balcony with a fire pit that'd serve as their rest spot for the night. While sitting at the fire, Clementine confides in Ellie that she was feeling scared, and Ellie tries to comfort her by putting an arm around her and saying that they'd be okay, and that they should tell fear to 'fuck off'. Clementine is left weeping while Ellie tries to comfort her. With Joel still resting, Ellie and Clementine are forced to hunt for food, with their reserves from the mall running low. After hunting down a deer and managing to kill it, they are confronted by a pair of strangers, Henry and James, who claim to be part of a larger group nearby. After a hostile interaction, both girls make a deal with them to give them half of the deer in exchange for some medicine for Joel, and Henry sends James to fetch it. Clementine, Ellie, and Henry take shelter in a nearby home, Clementine forcing Henry to drag the deer with them, where Henry eventually confronts them about being with the group that attacked them at the University of Eastern Colorado. Ellie raises the rifle she took from him, but Clementine is the one to actually attack him, holding a knife to his throat. He claims that they didn't kill Lee, which Clementine immediately assumed to be a lie. James returns then, forcing Clementine to drop the knife. Henry tells James to give them the medicine and let them go, and the two argue about it for a moment before it's eventually settled. Ellie drags Clementine out of there while Henry offers to reunite them with Lee, an offer that puts uncertainty in Clem's mind. They make their way back to the house Joel is resting in, and Ellie injects him with the penicillin. Ellie and Clementine argue about whether or not they should leave the area or stand their ground, but before they could come to a decision, it becomes obvious that they were followed. With the choice gone, the two girls climb aboard Callus to distract the bandits away from Joel. Callus gets shot, though, and dies in the snow, while Clementine is captured and Ellie makes a run for it, eventually getting captured, too, by Henry. They awaken in a cage at the back of a butchering room, where they witness James chopping up a dead body. Henry pulls them out of there to take to a basement nearby, where Lee is being held, and interrogates them all. He suggests playing a game, where he'd ask them a question, and if they lied to him, he'd hurt someone else in the group. He asks Ellie why they were snooping around the Firefly base, and Ellie lies to him. He cuts off Clementine's finger as a result, which led to Lee trying to attack him. As punishment, Henry cuts off Lee's left hand, and having a nearby guard escort him to the infirmary to get patched up since Henry 'doesn't want him dead yet'. With Clementine unconscious and Ellie alone, she attacks Henry and James, burying Henry's machete in James's throat before stabbing Henry in the leg with his knife. She makes a run for it, dragging a mostly unconscious Clementine through the Hunters's town. They eventually make their way inside a restaurant, where Ellie lays an unconscious Clementine against the side of a booth. She tries the entrance door, but is met with Henry, who locks the door. A fire is started due to candles on a table nearby being overturned, and it eventually engulfs the whole wall of the restaurant. Henry threatens to kill Clementine, who attacks him to get away. Henry catches up to Clementine and holds his machete to her throat. Ellie rushes him, and the two are sent to the ground, the machete sliding away from both of them. Eventually, he ends up on top of her, choking her, and she reaches for the machete, killing him with it. After repeatedly burying the machete in his face, Joel stops her from doing any more damage, while Clementine watches unresponsive, struggling to stand up. The three head outside to find Lee in the infirmary. Clem frees him from his handcuffs, only for the man to stand up and brutally murder two of the hunters in the room, shocking Clementine beyond words. The Cabin in the Woods The group finds shelter from a snowstorm in a small cabin near a river. While Lee and Clementine try to rest and recover from their injuries, Ellie finds comfort in a bottle of whiskey she'd found at the ranger station stashed in her backpack. Clem finds a drunk Ellie coping with the events of a few days prior, and does what she can to comfort her. Faced with Ellie's broken state, her fear of getting anyone else killed, Clementine reminds her of their promise to never leave each other, grabbing Ellie's hand as a form of reassurance. She is left stunned when Ellie gives in to impulse and kisses her on the cheek, before rushing out of the room once coming to her senses. Later, Clementine checks up on Lee near the cabin's fireplace. She finally lets out all the fear and tears she had buried inside, asking him for a hug. Lee says to her he doesn't want to find the Fireflies anymore, wanting a peaceful life for her in Jackson. Clem protests, though no amount of it is enough to change the man's mind. Clementine gives Ellie her goodbyes near the almost frozen lake, heartbroken at the prospect of breaking her promise. She and Lee leave Joel and Ellie to their devices, traveling a long road back to Jackson County, in which Lee teaches the grieving girl how to drive. Return to Jackson They're welcomed by Andrea and Dwight, and given a permanent home in the community. Clem remains quiet and closed off from the world, impacted by the trauma of being captured and mutilated, of losing her best friend, and of giving up on the search for her parents. As the days pass, Clementine's grief decays into resentment. She laments her own lack of action. She hurts over having abandoned Lee to let him be captured. Over being afraid. And, as she states to Lee himself, over not killing Henry Simmons before he did what he'd done. Early Winter, 2026 During a scouting mission organized by the school, Clementine and the rest of her class are ambushed by infected and forced to scatter. She finds shelter inside a watchtower, only to learn Lydia had also done the same. Try as they may, the girls argue until sunset, and they both fall asleep. Trapped, and knowing the cold could very well kill them before thirst did, Clem improvises a plan to distract the infected below by lighting her empty backpack on fire and tossing it down upon them. Clementine and Lydia make a beeline deeper into the woods, having spotted flashlights in that direction, until they eventually outrun the infected. Resting against a tree, Clementine is left floored as they learn the flashlights belonged to a different group altogether. Clem tries to force them to leave, threatening them with a rifle, only to be easily dispached. And though she fights back to the best of her ability, it only earns the girl a broken nose and a hand trampled under Negan's boot. He claims to be looking for people of his own, but a frightened Clementine refuses to say anything. Negan seemingly lets them go after Lydia pleads him to, retreating with the rest of the Saviors back into the woods. Spring, 2026 Clementine slowly recovers, struggling not to think of the sudden, looming threat. It's then that Joel and Ellie finally arrive at her doorstep - both earning a hug from the girl. Clem makes a cup of coffee for both, asking Joel in particular for any clue regarding her parents. To her dismay, he has none. Clementine retreats upstairs, where Ellie had gone to, to find her just as heartbroken. Clem does what she can to cheer Ellie up, though the conversation only leads to Ellie voicing her feelings: That she liked Clementine more than a friend. Both surprised and a little overwhelmed, Clem bites the bullet and admits to having a crush on Ellie. They agree to take it slow, settling for holding hands as they sat next to each other. The next morning, Ellie comes up with the idea to go all the way up to a mountain for a picnic; only the two of them. Clementine, still shaken by how Ellie felt the previous day: How she felt about the Fireflies, and how she felt about her in particular, tries to comfort Ellie with a hug, only to unintentionally mutter that she loved her. Ellie responds with a kiss, to Clementine's shock, and asks her to be her girlfriend. Clem timidly agrees to it, and kisses Ellie back. A gunshot interrupts them, however, and the two leave the area in a hurry. A few days later, Clementine and the other kids are tasked to dig dirt and keep the dam's pantry from flooding. Buckley, the dog, appears, bringing Clementine's fear to the limelight. Lydia pranks Clementine using the dog, and she runs away crying. Ellie comforts her later by saying there's no shame in being afraid of dogs. Summer, 2026 In July, Clementine and Ellie go out together and each cut the other's hair. Clementine tells her about one of the books she's read. Clementine is sent to guard the gate with Carl and Lydia. When the latter leaves, they briefly discuss the relationship Lydia has with him. When the Saviors arrive at Jackson's gates with Lee shot, and Joel and Tommy captured, Clementine fires at them in a fit of rage and panic. Once Andrea surrenders, and Lee passes out from the wound, Clementine rushes to help him. As punishment, Negan orders Clementine to shoot Tommy, else he'll kill him and Joel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clementine has killed: * Winston (Caused) * Sam (Accidental; Caused, Out of Mercy) * Reggie (Indirectly Caused) * Sarah (Caused) * Freddy (Caused) * Reggie (Savior) (Caused) * 1 Unnamed Savior * 2 Unnamed Hunters * Tommy * Numerous counts of infected Injuries Scars * Left Forearm (Dog Bite) * Right Upper Arm (Bullet Graze) * Forehead (Head Trauma) * Cheek (Cut by Lydia) * Neck (Cut by Lydia) * Nose (Bashed by Bud) Stumps * Missing Ring Finger (Sliced Off) Relationships [[Ellie|'Ellie']] Though their first encounter was less than cordial, with time, Clementine is shown to get along with Ellie quite well, coming to terms with the fact that the girl may just be one of her closest friends. Though Ellie was the first one to make an attempt at closing the gap between the two of them, it wasn't until the group made their way through the sewers that Clementine made the choice to open up to her, offering Ellie a candy bar as a form of apology. After being forced to make by on their own, separated from Lee and Joel, Clementine and Ellie grew further close, the two girls confiding in one another, culminating in Clementine's insistence that they could even share the same bed. While Clementine comes to discover Ellie was infected and had been keeping her immunity a secret, learning that fact does little to hurt their relationship, the two of them promising not to keep any more secrets from each other. Clementine is shown to be annoyed at times by Ellie's more jovial persona, but has acknowledged that it's also partly what makes her engaging to be around. By the end of the Pittsburgh arc, Clementine demonstrates her trust in Ellie by recounting to her what led her to become so distant: the passing of Sarah, and the departure of Jane, hoping above all else, that neither of those things will ever happen again to someone she cherishes as much as Ellie. During the events of the Jackson arc, Clementine gets into a fight with a girl named Lydia after the latter spat on Ellie's face, showing her commitment to protecting her friend. The two grow apart once Ellie finds out that Joel intends to leave her and storms out of Jackson on horseback, forcing Clementine, as well as Lee and Joel, to follow. This event is said to have led to Clementine giving Ellie 'the cold shoulder,' though they seem to be on relative speaking terms by the University arc, seeing as Clem shows concern over the prospect of the both of them going their separate ways after finding the Fireflies. It is during that time that Ellie confides in Clementine the fact that she was in love with her deceased friend Riley, motivating Clem to promise she wouldn't meet the same fate, the girl deciding that she'd stay with Ellie no matter what. That promise is put to the test after Lee is captured by hunters and Joel is severely wounded. Once again, Clem and Ellie are forced to survive together on their own, this time for numerous weeks. Their trust in one another evolves into something almost unthinkable, and that trust is shown in the night Clementine is able to let everything out, sobbing on Ellie's arm. By the end of the Winter Arc, Ellie shows her first explicit signs of affection towards Clementine, to which Clem initially responds with silence and confusion. In spite of this, Clementine is left heartbroken at Ellie's departure, contributing to the girl's ample quietude that would follow. In the months separated from her friend, Clementine realizes that she does share Ellie's feelings, even while unsure of how to convey them. When they're reunited, Ellie openly confesses that she likes Clementine as more than a friend, to which Clem responds by saying she had a crush on her as well. Ellie takes Clementine on a hike, days later, only for Clementine to call out the fact that they were really going on a date. They share another hug, and Clem accidentally whispers the two words: Love you. This prompts Ellie to kiss her, and finally ask Clementine to be her girlfriend. The other girl sheepishly accepts. [[Lee Everett|'Lee']] While their relationship starts off as nothing more but a helpful stranger and a little girl, their bond strengthens over the course of their years spent together. Lee is without a doubt one of Clementine's greatest influences, perhaps even more so than her own parents, having been the one to teach her about the outside world, allowing her to be capable enough to survive it. As Clementine began to mature and grow into her own way of thinking, their relationship became gradually more difficult, hindered even further by Clementine's continuous attempts to prove that she can stand on her own two feet. In spite of their hardships, Clementine still views him as family, and trusts him above anyone else. By the University arc, Clementine has grown to accept that Lee does have faith in her, having stood up for her survival capability, going as far as giving her lessons on how to properly use a rifle. They share a mutual respect difficult to rival, with Clementine now determined to prove that that faith he has in her is justified. When Lee is captured by Henry Simmons' group, Clem becomes broken, almost lacking the ability to cope with the loss. That respect is shattered at the end of the Winter arc, when Lee not only forces Clementine to give up on their search for the Fireflies and the girl's parents, but also to leave Ellie and Joel behind. Clem is deeply affected by this, and even at the best of her ability, isn't able to keep herself from hating Lee for a long time to come. [[Joel|'Joel']] Clementine and Joel have a less-than-steady relationship, Joel himself seeming rather indifferent to Clementine initially. Though they've come to trust and respect each other to an extent, Joel's blunt and cold nature often puts him at odds with Clementine, who continues to view him as someone who's willingly detached himself from her and the rest of group. Once their journey is over, and Joel returns with Ellie from St. Mary's Hospital, Clementine decides that - no matter what he did or didn't do - Joel had enough good in him. Knowing he's intending to stay, confirming the fact that he did care, Clem thanks him with a hug. 'Lydia' While initially indifferent to the girl, Lydia and Clementine's relationship took a steep decline during their first meeting, after the two got into a fight. Clementine holds a tremendous grudge against Lydia, despite not knowing what instigated all that bitterness in the first place. After being trapped together during a failedtraining exercise beyond the Jackson walls, the two girls build a trust fickle enough to stop provoking each other. At least not as often. [[Jenny Moretti|'Jenny Moretti']] During her time spent in Jackson after returning from the resort - away from Ellie, and equally as distant from Lee - Jenny is Clementine's only real friend. They hit it off quite easily, but for Clem, it gradually becomes harder to spend time with a person so alienated from the world outside the community. Even though Clementine builds a wall between the two of them, she still does all she can to grow a normal friendship with Jenny, and perhaps even adapt to its simplicity. Henry Simmons Initially wary of him, Clementine grows a deep hatred toward Simmons once she learns his group were the ones who captured Lee in the university. The events leading up to her capture, and later multilation, by Henry's hand, are what shaped Clem's nihlistic traits long after he was murdered by Ellie. Whiskers Clementine's trusty horse. Their relationship is described as one of love and hate, as the horse often refuses to listen to her, the girl taking to refer to his neighing as 'whining'. His fussy and apathetic behavior has gained Clementine's animosity multiple times, but it's overtly clear that she took a liking to him, seeing as he carries with him an affectionate nickname. Clem never learns of his passing, and comes to assume he escaped on his own, living a happier life somewhere Jane During their short span of time spent together, Jane and Clementine were able to form a connection of mutual respect with one another, quickly evolving into a friendship Clementine continues to cling to long after Jane's desertion. Given the events that followed it, Clementine has since grown a slight bitterness towards her, despite missing her presence in her life just as strongly. Trivia * During the planning phase, it was decided that Clementine should not know about her parents' fate, and that Lee would be the one keeping it a secret, in order to add to his now much less significant burden of being a convicted criminal. * Ed taught Clementine how to swim at an early age, though she still seems to struggle somewhat when in deep water, particularly during the sewer section of the story. * Clementine's favorite storybook is "Where The Wild Things Are", and the only one she still carries with her as of the Savior arc. ** Other books she used to read are The Dollhouse Fairy and Grimm's Fairy Tales * Clementine's favorite animals are horses, goats, and cats. * Clementine has Cynophobia * In conversation, Clementine seems to swear the most around Ellie. * Despite having been homeschooled, Clementine's academic knowledge is rather limited. History being one small exception. * Clementine is infamous for winning every game thanks to lucky rolls. Ellie finally gave her a taste of her own medicine by the University arc. * Before the introduction of Alvin Jr, Clementine was the shortest character in Last of The Walking Dead by two inches. * Clementine's favorite reading during her teens were adventure, mystery, and romance novels from the sixties and seventies. * Clementine always picks Bowser in Mario Kart. * Clementine's sexuality was intentionally left ambiguous since the writing of her backstory. In light of the release of ''The Final Season, ''Clementine was made bisexual in ''Last of The Walking Dead, ''though she herself has yet to come out as one. **During the Spring Arc, Clementine openly admits to having a crush on Ellie, making her "officially" bisexual. ***Following that line of thought, it's possible that she may have had a crush on Jenny as well. Category:Characters * Tommy is the first human person Clementine did not kill in self-defense.